The Dark Side of Gravity
by Amethyst Wolf Dragon
Summary: Shuichi and Yuki are living happily ever after, right? Wrong! Shuichi has attracted a vampire, and now he and Yuki can't seem to stop nibbling on each other. What's going on, and what will Tohma do about it?
1. Fateful Meeting

She's done it again! A suggestion from me causes a story that is sure to please from kaa-san!

And I personally am of the opinion that there isn't enough good supernatural Gravitation fanfics so this is a great relief. So have fun!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Fateful Meeting

The applause continued and the three of them hugged each other gleefully.

"This is so great!" Shuichi Shindou shouted over the noise. "We should do another encore!"

"Yeah!" Hiroshi Nakano shouted back, echoed immediately by Suguru Fujisaki.

Shuichi started to dash back out on stage, but he was brought up short by the iron grip of K's hand on his shoulder. K held up a single finger on his other hand and waggled it at Shuichi. "Just one."

Their producer, Mr. Sakano, nodded vigorously as he danced from foot to foot. "That's right, just one," he repeated. "Or we'll end up doing triple and quadruple encores everywhere we go!" He waved his hands wildly. "We'll run out of songs!"

Shuichi, Hiro and Fujisaki stared at him blankly for three heartbeats and then burst out laughing. Shuichi twisted out of K's grip. "Ok, just one more!", and he sprinted onto the stage with Hiro and Fujisaki on his heels.

"Hello, everybody! We're back!" He waved at the crowd and they cheered wildly. "We're going to do one more song for you! This is from our new album and I think you'll like it!"

Shuichi made eye contact with the crowd as he sang. He loved performing for a live audience. The feedback was tremendous and it made his performance even better. _I really can be the best vocalist in Japan,_ he thought to himself. _I can be the greatest ever._

And then his eyes fixed on a man standing a few rows back from the front and he nearly forgot the lyrics. Only practice kept him singing while he stood there, momentarily stunned. The stranger was handsome, but somehow dark and frightening, too. Dressed all in black, his smooth, glossy black hair was combed straight back and disappeared behind his shoulders. His eyes, however, were shockingly green. They almost seemed to glow in the pale skin of his face. Shuichi pulled his eyes away, feeling a spasm of guilt. What was he doing looking at another man? He loved Eiri Yuki with all his heart and soul. He hadn't even known men interested him in that way until he met Yuki. He had no business looking at strange men in crowds.

He finished the song to a raucous outpouring of applause and cheers. He bowed to the audience, and felt Hiro and Fujisaki move up on either side of him to bow, too. As he straightened, he couldn't help but look toward where the stranger had been standing. The man wasn't there. Without understanding why, Shuichi felt a sense of relief, and by the time he got off stage, he was ready to chalk the whole thing up to his imagination.

So he didn't mention it to anyone.

Back in their dressing room, K rewarded them all with hearty slaps on the back that sent Shuichi and Fujisaki tumbling across the room. "I've arranged a little party for the press and a few prominent guests," he announced. "You can give interviews saying how this was your best concert yet, because the people in this town are so great. They'll love it!"

Hiro scratched the back of his head. "I don't know, K, I'm kind of tired."

K grinned broadly. "Too tired for a party? That's not possible! You're young! You're a rock star! You're unarmed! Let's go!"

Obediently, the three band members trailed him out of the room and down the hall to a waiting limousine. At the sight, Shuichi bounced up and down on his toes and squealed in delight. "We get to go in a limo?! That is so cool!"

The party was fun. They gave interviews and posed for pictures, but it was all very informal. Even the usually reserved Fujisaki seemed cheerful. Of course, Mr. Sakano nearly had kittens any time anyone asked a question about Yuki, but it didn't bother Shuichi. He loved to talk about Yuki. In fact, he talked about Yuki for so long to one initially curious reporter, she finally excused herself.

And that was when Shuichi saw him. The dark, handsome stranger was watching him from not ten paces away, where he no doubt heard every word Shuichi had said. The stranger closed the distance between them with long, gliding steps and spoke.

"You seem very fond of Mr. Eiri Yuki."

Shuichi blinked uncertainly. "He's my lover." It seemed safer to get that out up front.

"He's a fortunate man," the stranger replied. "You are a very beautiful young man."

"Uh, thank you."

"My name is Satoshi Seido. I am a great fan of your music. I was wondering if you would have dinner with me."

"Right now?"

"It's a bit late tonight." Satoshi smiled, showing very sharp-looking white teeth. "But you have the night after tomorrow night off, I believe?"

"Uh, yeah, I do, but I'd have to clear it with my manager first."

Satoshi bowed. "Please do. I would very much like to discuss with you how you get the inspiration for your lyrics. Oh, and if he asks, I do not work for a rival of N-G. I am… an art dealer." He straightened and held out his hand, a business card clasped between two fingers. Shuichi took it. With another bow, Satoshi Seido glided away.

Shuichi stared after him for a moment and then looked down at the card. It was completely blank except for 'Satoshi Seido - Art Dealer'.

"Who was that?" asked Hiro.

"A fan." Shuichi showed Hiro the card. "He wants to take me to dinner." He lifted large uncertain eyes to Hiro's.

"So long as that's all he wants." Hiro patted Shuichi's cheek. "You don't want to make Mr. Yuki jealous."

Shuichi looked worried. "You don't think he'd think it was a date, do you?"

Hiro shook his head and smiled. "Nah, Mr. Yuki knows you're crazy about him. And you are crazy."

Shuichi wrinkled his nose at the insult. "Hmph… Well, I better go make sure it's all right with K."

- - - - - - - -

Satoshi Seido took Shuichi to a very fancy restaurant, with tablecloths and cloth napkins, and the waiters all wearing white ties, tail coats and gloves. They were seated in a private booth, where the waiter had to move the table out in order for them to slide behind it and sit side by side.

"This is really nice." Shuichi talked quickly, to hide his nervousness. "I think I'm underdressed."

"You look fine. Would you like some wine?"

"Um, ok."

The wine was a deep red color, like blood. It flowed very smoothly over Shuichi's tongue and made a warm trail down his throat and into his stomach.

"That's really good."

"Yes, it's one of my favorites." Satoshi held his glass in front of the candle and swirled it gently. The flickering light made the wine glow deeply. "Each glass is like visiting with an old friend."

"That's, um, an interesting way to look at it." Shuichi looked around nervously. "Do we get menus?"

"No. The waiter will tell us what is available tonight."

The waiter did indeed tell them what was available for dinner that night. In French. Shuichi stared uncomprehendingly. When the waiter finished, he leaned close to Satoshi and whispered, "I have no idea what he just said."

"Why don't I order for you?"

"Thanks."

Satoshi ordered in French, to which the waiter responded in French, and after a brief exchange, the waiter departed with a final ""_Trés bien, Monsieur_."

"I hope I like it," Shuichi said worriedly. "It sounded expensive."

Satoshi smiled, showing his sharp white teeth again. "Steak, potatoes, green beans, with a Cabernet sauce."

"Is that all?" Shuichi tried to sound nonchalant, but he knew he failed. He wondered if Satoshi could tell he almost never ate food like this. A bowl of noodles from the shop at the train station was more typical.

"So tell me, Mr. Shindou, how do you think of the wonderful lyrics to your songs?"

The conversation was so normal that Shuichi forgot he was talking to a handsome stranger in the fanciest restaurant he'd ever been in. He kept sipping from his wine glass to wet his throat as he talked and by the time dinner was over, he was past tipsy and well on his way to seriously drunk. But he didn't realize it until it was time to leave and he had trouble walking in a straight line. Without thinking, he accepted Satoshi's steadying arm and let himself be poured into a taxi.

"I think I'd better see you back to your hotel," Satoshi offered graciously, and he slid onto the seat beside Shuichi. As the taxi pulled out into traffic, Shuichi lost his balance and fell against Satoshi. Satoshi put an arm around his shoulders. "I think you visited with a few too many of my old friends," he joked. He put his other hand under Shuichi's chin and tilted his face up. "You have the loveliest eyes."

Suddenly aware how close Satoshi's face was to his own, Shuichi began to babble. "Yuki has beautiful eyes, too. It was the first thing I noticed about him."

"Was it?" Satoshi leaned closer and Shuichi began to panic, but Satoshi didn't kiss him. Instead, he nipped Shuichi on the neck.

"Ouch!"

"Did I hurt you?" Satoshi murmured. "I'm sorry." His lips brushed against Shuichi's neck as he spoke.

"Mr. Seido, uh, I don't think… This is… I have a lover…"

"Yes." Satoshi's tongue caressed Shuichi's neck.

Shuichi's eyes opened wide and then he gasped in shock. Satoshi bit him! Not hard, but hard enough to draw blood. He could feel Satoshi sucking on his neck, sucking the trickle of blood his bite had caused.

"Mr…. Seido…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooooo. Now what could happen? Want to know more? Review!

Review! Review!

You all know ye want to!

If I must I'll get K

To help convince you!


	2. Down A Dark Path

Maa. Amusa, my kaa-san wrote this but it was my idea because I had a picture that I said made want to write a vampire Gravitation story.

Lady-Willowish: Personally I see him pounding them on the back and dragging them off. I loves K!

zafiro A carrillo: 'Ellos. Moi sure I'll get plenty of reviews seeing as there are 8 or 9 already.

Raven: Of course that's not all we have! :)

Ryua Malfoy: Ah! A familiar face! And yes they do. :)

chelle: 'Ellos. You shall see… but maybe not till next chappy! ;)

CassiToTheStars: O don't worry. We would NEVER break up Yuki and Shu-chan!

AutumnBaby: Nope! It's totally fair to end it there. That's why there called cliffies! And it keeps you comin' back fer more.

MC-88: (hugs back) Sank you for putting me on your faves. I have not read it but I will next time I can. And sugar is good! I myself have a chocoholic emergency kit.

Sank yous 8 for your wonderful reviews. Mom loved them. Now if you want to read one of my stories (any but VBA) feel free. (shameless plug)

Chapter 2: Down a Dark Path

"Still sleeping, Shuichi?"

Hiro's cheerful voice made Shuichi's head pound.

"You'd better get up or K will be in here in a minute." Hiro plopped down on the bed and Shuichi groaned. He covered his head with a pillow. Hiro's muffled voice still made his head pound. "What'd you do last night that you're still so sleepy?" It took a minute, but Hiro's faintly suggestive tone finally sank in and Shuichi sat up in righteous indignation.

"I just drank too much, ok!" he exclaimed. "That's all!" And then he sank back down with a moan. "Oh, my head!"

"Are you going to be sick? You look a little pale."

"I think it'll hurt too much to be sick," Shuichi moaned. "I think I'll just lie here."

"Well, you can try that, but I'm pretty sure K has us booked to do a radio show this morning to promote tonight's concert. The station is having a contest to give away ten pairs of tickets."

"Oh, god! I am going to be sick!" Shuichi leaped out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom, gagging. As he wretched into the toilet, Hiro spoke from the doorway.

"I'll tell K you'll join us in a little while."

"Thanks, Hiro." Shuichi wiped his mouth and looked up at his friend. "I really didn't do anything last night. Honestly."

Hiro smiled affectionately. "I know you didn't. Come join us in the lobby when you're ready."

Sunglasses made it easier to endure the brightness of the daylight. And as a rock star, looking cool in shades was an acceptable fashion statement. But there was nothing Shuichi could do about how loud everyone was talking. It did not help the pounding in his head at all. And his neck hurt. He wore his favorite red leather collar to hide the strange red marks he found there after his shower. He remembered what happened last night, but he didn't want to think about it. He'd had a lot to drink. Maybe Satoshi Seido had not spent the entire ride in the taxi drinking his blood. But those marks on his neck, and the paleness of his face, made it hard to deny. Well, he wouldn't let it happen again, that was for sure. Only a fool let a vampire attack him twice.

- - - - - - - -

"Good evening, Mr. Shindou."

Shuichi froze in his tracks and then turned slowly to find Satoshi Seido leaning against the wall outside the door of their dressing room. He looked around nervously to find that Hiro and the others were already on their way down the hall in the opposite direction, heading for the limousine and the post-concert party.

"Mr. Seido!" he exclaimed nervously.

Satoshi pushed away from the wall and took a step toward Shuichi. "I was hoping you would allow me to accompany you to the party."

Shuichi took a step backward. "I should really ride with the rest of the band," he replied in a shaking voice.

"I have already cleared it with your manager, Mr. K." Satoshi glided forward and offered Shuichi his arm. "I have my own limousine waiting, Mr. Shindou. I promise to get you to the party without undue delay."

Not knowing what else to do, Shuichi took Satoshi's arm and let himself be guided down the hall and out to the waiting limo. The rest of the band was already gone. Shuichi was alone with a man he was pretty sure was a vampire. Panic burned in his chest as he climbed into the limo and slid across the wide seat. Satoshi climbed in and sat on the far side with a slight smile on his handsome face. His glossy black hair was pulled in a neat coil over one shoulder.

"You were very good tonight, Mr. Shindou. I was quite moved."

"Thank you." Shuichi looked out the window at the passing traffic. Maybe his fears were unfounded. Maybe what he remembered from the first time he met Satoshi Seido was just imagination.

And then Satoshi leaned across the seat and held out his hand. "Mr. Shindou, look at me."

Without thinking, Shuichi met his eyes and was lost. Satoshi's luminous green eyes were hypnotic. He felt like someone else was doing it when his right hand rose and settled into Satoshi's grasp. Satoshi pulled him across the seat and into his embrace.

"You are the most charming man I've met in a long time, Mr. Shindou," he murmured. He stroked his fingers through Shuichi's hair. "Such innocent beauty. And your ensemble is certainly charming. It exposes so much skin." He slid his hand along Shuichi's shoulder and pushed his jacket off, letting it fall down his arm. He gripped Shuichi's slender upper arm and kissed his exposed shoulder. Shuichi shuddered helplessly. Satoshi kissed him again a little farther down his arm, with his mouth open and his tongue caressing Shuichi's skin. Then his sharp teeth pressed against the tender skin on the inside of Shuichi's arm and punctured him. Shuichi moaned faintly as Satoshi sucked blood from the small wound.

"Please, Mr. Seido, I don't think I want to do this."

Satoshi ignored his protest and continued to drink. To Shuichi's surprise, it didn't really hurt. The bite was momentarily painful, but like the first time, the drinking itself was vaguely exciting, even arousing. It was an intimate act, almost like foreplay. Shuichi had been too drunk to realize that the first time, but he recognized the feeling now. A terrible shame came over him. He felt like he was cheating on Yuki.

Satoshi kept drinking from him until they arrived at the hotel where the party was being held. Then he sat up, licking his lips contentedly. "You taste even better without the wine in your blood."

Shuichi looked down in dismay at the trickle of blood running down his arm.

"Oh dear, we don't want to ruin your jacket, now do we?" Satoshi produced a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it neatly around the wound in Shuichi's arm. Then he pulled Shuichi's jacket back up onto his shoulder and settled it in place. "There, now no one will know." He patted Shuichi's cheek and smiled at him affectionately. "I'll let you go in alone, if you don't mind."

He opened the door and Shuichi wriggled out past him, feeling a tremendous sense of relief.

"Mr. Shindou."

Shuichi froze again, but this time he did not turn to look.

"It would probably be better if you didn't mention this to anyone."

Shuichi hesitated and then nodded vigorously.

"Good. I'll see you again."

At the sound of the door closing, Shuichi sprinted away, letting his rising panic drive him. Of course he was not going to tell anyone. Who would believe him? And he was afraid of what Yuki would say if he found out. Shuichi had to fight back tears. He was involved with another man. There was no way Yuki would ever forgive him for this.


	3. Strange Appetites

( reading _Requiem _by Vash's Girl) Hi, here's chapter 3/9.

Okamihanyou-Lin: (blinks) moi evil? YOU BET! Glad you likes and Acting will be updated eventually.

Ryua Malfoy: Mom thinks it's cool that you like her vamp! Hope you remember what you were going to say.

Lady-Willow: Thou shall simply have to wait and see.

zafiro A carrillo: hehe don't hurt moi but I can update fast cause it's already wrote.

MC-88: hugs back Worry no more. Now you can find out about Shu-chan.

Chapter 3: Strange Appetites

Shuichi stared up at the familiar sight of his bedroom ceiling. It was good to be home, if only for a short while. They were stopping over two days in Tokyo before proceeding to the next city on their tour. He'd gotten home very late last night and had crawled into bed carefully, so as not to wake Yuki, but Yuki had stirred anyway.

"I didn't expect you until tomorrow." He spoke without opening his eyes.

"We were all anxious to get home," Shuichi whispered back.

Yuki turned his head to look at him, and Shuichi remembered how clearly he could see Yuki's beautiful golden eyes in the dark. "I'm glad," Yuki said softly. "I missed you."

Shuichi immediately snuggled up against him, aching with need. All kinds of strange and familiar desires surged through him. Yuki smelled so wonderful, it made Shuichi hungry and turned him on at the same time. He kissed the bare skin of Yuki's shoulder with his mouth open, stroking his tongue across the warm flesh. The taste was arousing and exhilarating. He licked his way along Yuki's collarbone to the hollow of his throat, then along his chin to his jaw and then to his ear. A strange appetite was burning in his belly. The taste and smell of Yuki was maddening.

Then Yuki embraced him and he lost control.

Now, lying in bed staring at the ceiling, he couldn't remember clearly everything he'd done last night. But he could remember everything Yuki had done to him. The smell of their lovemaking still permeated the room, and he could still feel Yuki inside him. He sat up and stared at the bedroom door. It was closed, which made the fact that he could hear Yuki in the bathroom clearly a little creepy. He could even hear the slow scrape of the razor as Yuki shaved. Shuichi scrambled out of bed feeling a sense of panic. _This isn't right,_ he thought, _something's wrong with me._ He went into the bathroom to empty his bladder.

"You gave me quite a hickey last night," Yuki remarked calmly as he examined his neatly shaved face and neck in the mirror. "It almost looks like you broke the skin."

Shuichi gulped. "I did? I'm sorry."

"It's all right. It doesn't hurt." Yuki turned to look at him. "Do you get to spend the day at home?"

"I can." Shuichi shook himself off and flushed the toilet. "I don't want to bother you if you were planning to write, though."

"I've been writing for three weeks; the book's practically finished. I want to spend some time with you."

Yuki sounded so matter-of-fact that Shuichi's doubt and panic vanished in an instant. He whirled around and leaped into Yuki's arms with a cry of delight. "Ok! We'll spend the whole day together! I'll go make breakfast!" And he dashed off to the kitchen, humming happily.

Breakfast consisted of toast and tea, because Yuki never ate that much in the morning, but Shuichi was so hungry, he ate four pieces of toast, layered high with fresh currant jam and dried seaweed. He jabbered constantly while they ate, telling Yuki about the tour, the concerts and the press parties, without ever once mentioning Mr. Satoshi Seido.

- - - -

Eiri listened to Shuichi's chatter without really paying attention. Oddly enough, it was rather soothing. The relentless quiet of the apartment in Shuichi's absence had started to wear on his nerves. He sipped his tea and watched Shuichi's animated face through the rising steam. Last night had been delightfully satisfying. Shuichi's ferocious sexual appetite had kept him busy nearly till dawn. But after several weeks of abstinence, it felt good to be thoroughly sated.

He still wondered at himself, though. He remembered when he preferred the peace and quiet of solitude, and accepted female companionship mostly out of boredom. Shuichi's vibrant personality was like a force of nature, unavoidable and overwhelming. But Eiri didn't mind. Shuichi could be tiring sometimes, simply because his mind seemed to scatter in many directions at once and keeping up with him could be exhausting. But Eiri was getting used to that. He knew when it was better not to pay too much attention to Shuichi's nonstop chatter. And of course, he could always shut him up rather quickly with a kiss. Shuichi would simply melt in his arms whenever Eiri kissed him unexpectedly. It was actually rather fun.

So Shuichi was his for a whole day. It seemed a little decadent to plan on spending it in bed, but Eiri couldn't really think of anything else he'd rather do. He definitely didn't want to go out. And he had the distinct impression that Shuichi would agree enthusiastically to a day of unrestrained passion.

Eiri waited until it seemed like Shuichi had run out of things to tell him and then began to clear the table. Shuichi immediately popped up out of his seat.

"I'll do that. Why don't you go relax?"

Eiri laughed softly. "Shu-chan, you've been on tour for weeks. If anyone needs to relax, it's you." He turned Shuichi toward the door and gave him a gentle shove. "Go sit down. I'll join you in a moment."

Shuichi looked back at him uncertainly as he headed out the door, but he obeyed. Eiri cleared the remains of their breakfast off the table, washed and dried the tea cups, and put everything away before heading into the living room himself. Shuichi was sitting on the couch with his feet tucked up underneath him. He looked as if something were bothering him, but he brightened instantly when he saw Eiri.

"What do you want to do?" he asked, his smile wavering between uncertain and excited.

Eiri sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. "I want to make out."

The expressions that flowed across Shuichi's face were comical. Confusion, surprise, excitement, worry and happiness flashed by so fast he looked as if he were having an attack. But finally, he settled on wide-eyed joy. Eiri cupped Shuichi's cheek in his hand and drew the young man's mouth to his for a long, slow, deep kiss. He drew Shuichi into his embrace as he kissed him, enjoying the way Shuichi pressed his body against him. When he pulled his lips away, Shuichi's large eyes were filled with desire.

"Do you love me, Yuki?" he asked in a small, uncertain voice.

"Of course I do."

Joy radiated from Shuichi like heat from an oven. He wrapped his arms around Eiri's neck and leaned backward, pulling Eiri down on top of him. He nuzzled Eiri's neck as he pushed his shirt open, sliding it down partway off his shoulders. His warm soft lips pressed caressingly against Eiri's shoulder, and then Shuichi nipped him.

"Still hungry?"

"You smell so good," Shuichi whispered. "I can't help it."

There was a plaintive note to his voice that, for an instant, made Eiri wonder if something was wrong, but then Shuichi began pulling eagerly at his clothes, and Eiri stopped thinking about it as excitement took over.

- - - - - - - -

Eiri would not have said he was relieved when Shuichi and the band left for the next leg of their tour, but there was no denying that Shuichi had completely worn him out. He was exhausted. His face looked pale and drawn in the mirror and he felt like he needed to sleep for a couple of days. Fortunately, he had no commitments or appointments for a few days, so he had time to recover. He had no idea where Shuichi got his boundless energy. He'd leaped out of bed that morning as bouncy as ever, kissed Eiri goodbye and dashed off singing to meet the others. If not for the undeniable demands of his bladder, Eiri would not have gotten up at all. But now that his immediate need was relieved, the only thing he planned to do was go right back to bed and sleep.

So he cursed roundly and with deep feeling when someone knocked at the front door. He was not terribly surprised to find Mika standing on the other side of the panel. She had an unnatural talent for turning up when he least wanted to see her.

"So are you going to invite me in?"

"I'd rather not. I was sleeping."

"It's practically the middle of the day!"

"I'm a writer. I don't have to keep normal hours."

"Yeah, right." She pushed past him and marched into the living room.

With a sigh, Eiri closed the door and trailed after her. "What do you want, Mika? I really would like to go back to bed."

"What's the matter with you? You look like shit."

"If you must know, I haven't gotten much sleep the past few days. Shuichi was here."

Mika frowned. "I don't know why you insist on living with that kid. He's not good for you."

"I don't see that it's any of your business."

"So it doesn't matter that just a couple of months ago he had you coughing up blood?"

Eiri frowned. A whole day with Shuichi was not as emotionally exhausting as an hour with Mika. "That wasn't his fault. I wish you would let it go. Why are you staring at me?"

Mika's eyes were fixed on him, but not on his face. Involuntarily, Eiri's hand lifted to the spot on his throat where Shuichi's passion had left a noticeable red mark. Boldly, Mika stepped forward and moved his hand aside, leaning close so she could examine the mark. Then her gaze whipped to the right and she pushed the shoulder of his shirt aside, revealing the second mark Shuichi had made. Eiri immediately yanked his shirt closed and turned away from her before she could see any of the others.

"Excuse me, Mika, but I'd really like to go back to bed now. Would you please go?"

"What the hell has he been doing to you? What kind of a rash is that?"

Eiri hated yelling. Raising his voice made his head pound for hours afterward. Without a word, he grabbed Mika by the wrist and dragged her to the door.

"Eiri! Let go! Dammit!"

She struggled against his grip, but he held on tightly until he could shove her out the door and slam it behind her. His head started pounding anyway. Angry, he went to the bathroom to get something for the headache that was now throbbing in his temples and then crawled back into bed. It was none of her damn business anyway. His relationship with Shuichi was no one's business but his!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O, wow now

What else will happen?

Review, review

An I'll update soon!


	4. Accepting Fate

iluvhp2600: Wow thanks. The idea came from that pic of Yuki and Shu-chan standing under a light at night with there trench coats on. I showed it to mom and said "This makes me want to write a vampire fic." And poof suddenly she'd written a vampire ficcy for all to enjoy!

IRL Friend of the Writer's Daughter: Go us! We got someone to like vamp stories who normally doesn't! Glad ya likes!

Ryua Malfoy: That's how we thought of her.

clueless97: They were supposed to make you laugh!

CassiToTheStars: 1: You'll find out. Be patient. 2: O, he'll be around.

MC-88: Like I said to Cassi you'll see later. (n.n) (Mom and Riyo: YUM! Thankies for the pocky!!) Thankies! (hug back)

Chapter 4: Accepting Fate

Shuichi had started looking for Satoshi in the crowd at every concert. He couldn't help it. After his visit with Yuki, and the terrible thirst that had come over him, he was terrified of what was happening to him. He knew it was because Satoshi kept drinking from him. Every time it happened, his senses became more acute and the thirst got stronger. He had thought he could resist that strange desire, and he did, with everyone but Yuki. His attraction to Yuki made resisting the thirst impossible. He wondered how it was possible for Yuki not to have figured out what was going on. Shuichi had bitten him several times during their lovemaking the one day they'd spent together, but he hadn't said a thing.

But what would happen if Satoshi kept drinking from him and Shuichi's appetite got even stronger? He might hurt Yuki! The thought petrified him. So he looked for Satoshi and tried to make sure all his free time was booked so Satoshi couldn't get him alone. But Satoshi still managed. It didn't happen as often, but it still happened.

But now he had not seen Satoshi in over a week and he was starting to think maybe he had escaped at last. Maybe Satoshi had finally lost interest. Shuichi desperately hoped so. After their concert that night, he stayed glued to Hiro's side until he was safely back in his hotel room. He'd only had time to shrug his coat off onto the floor when someone knocked at his door. Shuichi assumed it was Hiro, since he'd only just left, so he opened the door without thinking.

Satoshi Seido greeted him with a seductive smile and glided past him into the room without waiting for an invitation. Shuichi was so stunned he just stood there.

"Close the door, Shuichi," Satoshi said softly.

Shuichi closed it as if he were in a trance. He turned to look at Satoshi, feeling detached from the panic that was raging through his veins.

"You've been avoiding me," Satoshi admonished him gently. "I'm hurt."

"I don't want to do this anymore, Mr. Seido," Shuichi replied faintly. "I don't like what it's doing to me."

Satoshi glided up to him and put a hand on his bare waist. "My dear Shuichi, surely you've realized by now that this is not about what you want." His smile was lupine as his hand slid slowly up and pushed Shuichi's tube top up, exposing his nipple. He bent over and kissed Shuichi just below the nipple and then bit him, sucking hungrily, his arm sliding around Shuichi's waist to pull him close.

Shuichi shuddered as the now familiar sensation sent waves of erotic desire through him. He closed his eyes as tears welled up. Yuki would never forgive him!

- - - -

Shuichi was still lying on his bed weeping when the phone rang. Satoshi had left some time before, but Shuichi was too anguished to sleep. It was very late, but Shuichi knew who was calling. Yuki always called him late at night to catch him when he got back from the concert. Shame almost kept him from answering the phone, but he didn't want Yuki to worry.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Shuichi. I was starting to think you wouldn't answer. Did the concert run late?"

"No, I… was in the bathroom."

"Oh, sorry to catch you at a bad time."

"That's all right." Shuichi's voice caught. "But, I think maybe I shouldn't talk right now. I'm kind of busy."

It was probably Shuichi's imagination, but Yuki sounded disappointed. "All right. I'll call you another time. Or you can call me when you're free."

"Yeah, ok, I'll do that. Goodbye." Shuichi hung up without waiting for Yuki to say goodbye. Tears were coursing down his cheeks again. Satoshi was going to ruin everything. Yuki was going to hate him and leave him again. Shuichi buried his face in his hands and wept helplessly. _Why did this have to happen? Why?_

- - - - - - - -

Lounging in their dressing room before yet another concert, Hiro studied Shuichi's face with a frown. "You don't look good, Shuichi. Are you sick?"

"No." Shuichi realized that a monosyllabic reply out of him was the same thing as admitting to raging illness, but he couldn't manage any more. He was just too depressed.

Hiro nodded understandingly. "We're all getting a little ragged, Shu. We've just got to tough it out for two more weeks. This tour has been a fantastic boost for album sales."

"I know," Shuichi replied glumly. "And then everyone will expect us to put out another album. And then we'll have to go on another tour to promote it, and then we'll have to do another album. It will never end."

"That's supposed to be a good thing," Hiro laughed. When Shuichi didn't laugh too, he leaned forward and put his hands on Shuichi's shoulders. "You just miss Mr. Yuki. You'll get over this funk when we get home. You'll see."

"I hope so," Shuichi answered faintly. _If he's still there._

- - - - - - - -

"It seems like we haven't spoken in weeks."

Eiri leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and watched Shuichi unpack his suitcase, although unpack was probably not the right word. 'Dump out' was probably more accurate. Shuichi turned large unhappy eyes toward him.

"I know, but the tour is over now. I won't have to go anywhere for months, except the studio." He stepped close to Eiri and put his head on his shoulder. "It's been really hard for me. I've missed you."

"I was starting to think you were seeing someone else."

Shuichi pushed away with a guilty look on his face. He began gathering up his scattered clothes from the floor and wadding them into a bundle under one arm. "There were lots of fans, you know? They always want to talk to me, and take my picture. And maybe take me to dinner." The last came out in a quick mumbled rush.

"Really?"

Shuichi stopped and his shoulders slumped. The clothes in his arms tumbled to the floor in a heap. "I swear I only went out with him once, but he kept coming to my concerts, and the press parties."

"I see," Eiri replied flatly. He left the bedroom and went to sit on the couch in the living room. He couldn't decide if he was angry, jealous, or just amused. He was living with a rock star, after all. People were going to be attracted to Shuichi; they were both going to have to get used to that.

Shuichi crept into the room as if he were not sure he would be welcome. When Eiri said nothing, he crawled onto the couch beside Eiri and leaned against him.

"I didn't want him to touch me," he whispered, "but he… he bit me, and then I couldn't stop him from…" Large tears welled up in his eyes and slid down his cheeks. "I don't want to be like him, but I can't help it. I get so hungry and you smell so good and I get excited and then I can't stop." He dropped his head into his hands and began to weep, his slender shoulders shaking.

Eiri stared at him, a little stunned. It was not the confession he had been expecting. It sounded like Shuichi was talking about a vampire! Eiri touched his throat where Shuichi had given him that large hickey during his brief stopover weeks before, and he remembered all the other little nips and bites and how exhausted he'd been after Shuichi left. It all made terrible sense. Eiri put his arms around him. "It's all right, Shu-chan. I understand. It's not your fault."

Shuichi looked up at him, his face and eyes wet with tears. "I told him I loved you and didn't want anybody else, but he just said he didn't need me that way, so it didn't matter."

Eiri frowned. "It matters to me. I don't want anyone to have a part of you that I don't have." Shuichi stared at him. "You're MY lover and I will not let anyone else intrude on our relationship."

"Yuki…"

Eiri kissed him, pulling Shuichi close. Then he looked into Shuichi's eyes. "If you need this, you don't even have to ask. Whatever you want, I will give you." He turned his head to the side and leaned forward, touching his throat to Shuichi's lips. A long, soft sigh escaped Shuichi and then he opened his mouth, his tongue stroking slowly up Eiri's neck to his chin. And then he bit Eiri's neck just above the shoulder and sucked hungrily.

Eiri closed his eyes. The sensation was shockingly erotic. He wasn't sure how long Shuichi would have kept drinking, but neither of them ever found out because he abruptly pushed Shuichi over backward, tore off his clothes and fucked him on the couch, lying between his spread legs, until they were both exhausted.

"Oh, Yuki, I'm so sorry I let this happen." Shuichi's large eyes were all pupil, making him look more like a puppy than ever. "It was so exciting to have someone interested in me because of my music. He wanted me to tell him how I thought of my lyrics. He said my lyrics were wonderful."

"I'm surprised you didn't dump me for him on the spot," Eiri replied in wry amusement. "I always tell you your writing is terrible."

Shuichi looked unhappy. "But I know you don't mean it."

"Don't I?"

More tears welled up in his eyes. "Do you really hate my songs?" he asked in a small voice.

Eiri immediately felt guilty for hurting him. "No, I don't hate your songs." He kissed the tears from Shuichi's cheeks. "I don't blame you for letting your fans idolize you. And I don't blame you for attracting a vampire." He kissed Shuichi's lips. "You're so cute, I suppose we shouldn't be surprised."

A tentative smile crept across Shuichi's face. "You're not mad?"

"No."

Shuichi brightened. "I get three days off. Can I spend it with you? I promise not to make too much noise."

"You live here, Shuichi," Eiri pointed out. "Where else are you going to spend your days off?"

Shuichi tried to look serious, but his happy smile defeated him. "But I know I wreck your concentration sometimes. I don't want to keep you from writing."

"You won't." He kissed Shuichi again. "I've missed you. I like the idea of having you to myself for a while. I just hope you aren't too tired after all that touring and performing." He nuzzled Shuichi's neck and began moving inside him again.

Shuichi moaned softly. "Oh, Yuki!" he whispered, "that feels so good." He slid his arms around Eiri's neck and threaded his fingers into Eiri's hair. "I love you so much."

Eiri nipped Shuichi's shoulder. "I love you, too, Shu-chan."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maa, maa look at that! Kawaiiness! I'll try to post a little sooner next time. Anyone want to put up some motivation?

JA!


	5. In Too Deep?

I know I'm late! PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have way too much work! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Someone: EVERYONE knows about vampires! He's a writer who's awake and out mostly at night so why wouldn't he?

Ninja no Shi: Cool name. PLEASE, no ninja army of black death! I know I took longer then I said! And Seido WILL be confronted…but later and by whom??????!

Jenniyah: WOULDN'T YOU BE?! Shu-chan is so adorable and "rock music brings 'em out of the woodwork"!

Spinereader: Hehe, thankies!

clueless97: (n.n)

MC-88: We WORK for plushies, pocky and reviews! Thankies and sorry for the delay! And you can NEVER have too much sugar! And ma asks "what's a Kuma-chan plushie?"

HAVE FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 5: In Too Deep?

"Something's wrong, Eiri! Why can't you see that?"

His sister was angry. He could see it in the way her eyes flashed and her nostrils flared, but he could also smell it. It was an odd sensation. Why did he know it was anger, and not some other emotion? Something to think about later, in one of those rare quiet moments when he was alone.

"I'm perfectly fine, Mika," Eiri replied calmly. "I really think you should go now. Shuichi will be home soon."

"Shuichi is the problem!" she shouted. "That kid's never been normal, and he's worse now!"

As always happened when they argued, the louder she got, the quieter he became. "Mika," he replied softly, "Shuichi is my lover. I like him the way he is."

In the silence that followed, he could hear Shuichi running up the stairs. He wondered that Mika couldn't hear him, it seemed so loud. Then Shuichi burst through the door, exploding into the room radiating energy and noise and scents with flagrant abandon.

"Yuki!" he shouted, "I'm home!", as if anyone could possibly be in doubt. Then his eyes fell on Mika and he faltered to a stop, looking abashed. Though it had been months since Eiri's illness, Shuichi hadn't forgotten that Mika and Tohma both blamed him for causing it. "Hello, Mrs. Seguchi." His large purple eyes managed to look even larger, making him look vulnerable and adorable to Eiri.

"Mika's just leaving," Eiri announced.

Mika turned a dark glare on him. "We're not done talking about this, Eiri," she warned.

"Later." He stared back at her until she turned away in a huff. As soon as the door closed behind her, Shuichi bounded across the room and into Eiri's arms.

"Is she mad at me again?" he asked, the worried sound of his voice in complete contrast to the gently insistent stroking of his tongue against Eiri's neck.

"She's always mad at you," Eiri replied. He closed his eyes and let his nose sort through all the scents wafting off Shuichi's clothes and skin. He smelled of the outdoors, probably having run though the park on his way home. He also carried the scents of Hiro and Fujisaki, and the faint patina of gun oil, reminiscent of K. It was all overlaid by the scent of his perspiration; an intimate, familiar smell that stirred Eiri's desire. He knew exactly how Shuichi's skin would taste right now. "Was K threatening you with a gun again?"

Shuichi looked up at him and grinned broadly. "How did you know?" He laughed. "Hiro wanted to leave early for a date with Ayaka, but K would have none of it." He snuggled closer to Eiri. "But that's why I'm late, too. I wanted to come home an hour ago, but he made us all stay and practice extra long." His lips brushed against Eiri's neck and Eiri felt a surge of excitement.

"You smell so good," Shuichi whispered. For a moment, he rested his teeth against Eiri's skin, his tongue brushing between them against the smooth flesh. Then he bit down, and Eiri moaned faintly at the brief sharp pain as his skin was punctured. Shuichi sucked on his neck using his whole mouth, not just his lips. The deliciously erotic sensation aroused Eiri and he pulled Shuichi tight against him. He could feel Shuichi's erection against his leg. He could also smell Shuichi's excitement, and he knew Shuichi was equally aware of his own arousal.

"I love you, Shu-chan," he murmured.

Shuichi immediately pushed away and stared at him, his eyes wide with excitement and joy. Eiri didn't say the words to him very often. Not because he didn't feel it, but because he felt to throw the words about too lightly cheapened them. Of course, that didn't stop Shuichi from chanting the words in his ear whenever they made love, but that was different. Shuichi was not the silent and dour Eiri. Words poured out of him like water from a breeched dam, and that was as it should be. Eiri took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

"Why is Mika mad at me this time? You haven't been sick for a long time." Shuichi pushed his lower lip out in a charming little pout as Eiri pulled his jacket off over his head.

"You have to ask?" Eiri lifted an eyebrow at him and touched his fingers to the small red punctures in his neck.

"Oh. That." Shuichi's lower lip trembled slightly. "It's not my fault, really. And anyway, it's not like we're hurting anybody. Or each other. Are we?" His big eyes fixed on Eiri's, filled with wounded uncertainty.

"No, we're not hurting anyone, or each other." He embraced Shuichi again and kissed him deeply. "It's no one's business but ours what we choose to do together."

Shuichi's smile lit up his face. "Then can we go to bed now? I'd really like it if you would…" he leaned close and whispered his request into Eiri's ear.

"Again?" Eiri smiled indulgently. "I should never have shown you that."

"It's fun!" Shuichi giggled excitedly. "And it feels good."

"Fine. Take off your clothes."

Shuichi stripped eagerly, grinning at Eiri the whole time, while Eiri looked under the edge of the bed and located the belts to their bathrobes. Shuichi leaped onto the bed and stretched out on his back, his arms crossed above his head, and his feet bouncing up and down with excitement. He kept grinning as Eiri bound his wrists together with the end of one belt, made a knot at the other end and wedged it down between the bed and the wall. He then tied the other belt around Shuichi's ankles so he had about half a meter of slack between his feet.

"Now you're my prisoner," Eiri stated solemnly. "I get to do what I want, and you have to let me."

"Oh, please don't hurt me, Master." Shuichi tried to sound solemn, too, but he ruined it by breaking into a throaty giggle.

"Oh, I wasn't planning on hurting you," Eiri answered with a small smile. "Not much, anyway." He undressed slowly and watched Shuichi's excitement grow in response. When he was naked, Eiri climbed onto the bed and leaned over Shuichi's legs. He pushed the younger man's knees apart, exposing the inside of his slender thighs. He could smell the blood in Shuichi's veins; warm, salty and faintly metallic. Shuichi's pulse was racing. Eiri leaned closer and licked the inside of Shuichi's right thigh. The skin was smooth and soft, flavored by the salty tang of his perspiration. He pressed his mouth against that skin, feeling the pounding of Shuichi's pulse against his lips. Lust roared through him and he tightened his jaw, feeling his teeth break the taut skin and pierce the soft flesh beneath. Blood spilled over his tongue and he sucked eagerly, letting it fill his mouth. He swallowed in a quick gulp and sucked again, and then again. Shuichi's gasps of pleasure rang in his ears. Eiri drank until the lust in his loins overwhelmed his thirst.

He sat up abruptly, lifted Shuichi's legs and ducked between them, so the cord binding his ankles slid behind his neck. Eiri leaned forward and thrust into him and Shuichi cried out, his fists clenching and tugging reflexively against his bonds. Eiri lifted up onto his knees and gripped Shuichi by the shins, lifting him partly off the bed at the same time. He drove himself deeply into Shuichi with hard, pounding thrusts of his hips. The scent of Shuichi's arousal filled his nostrils and Eiri closed his eyes, savoring the smell and sound and feel of him.

Eiri smelled Shuichi's orgasm an instant before he came, as the scent of his arousal suddenly peaked. Then Shuichi arched up with a gasp of deep pleasure, his breathing momentarily stopped as he ejaculated. The sudden hard contraction of Shuichi's pelvic muscles as he came yanked Eiri into orgasm as well and his mouth fell open in a silent cry of ecstasy. For a long moment, neither moved as the last traces of orgasm held them spellbound.

At last Eiri opened his eyes and looked down at Shuichi. Shuichi's eyes were still closed and he was breathing deeply though his open mouth. "Is that what you wanted?" Eiri asked affectionately.

"Oh, yes!" Shuichi breathed. He opened his eyes and beamed at Eiri. "That was wonderful!" Then he yawned hugely and immediately flushed with embarrassment. "I worked really hard today," he exclaimed quickly.

"I'm sure you did," Eiri replied. He slipped out from between Shuichi's legs and began to untie him. "I'd better not keep you up too late. I don't want K to come looking for me demanding to know why you're so tired."

Shuichi giggled as he rolled over onto his side and curled up into a ball. "Like the time he shot at you to make you take me out on a date?"

Eiri spooned up against Shuichi's back and draped his free arm across him. "Yeah, something like that. Go to sleep."

But the order wasn't necessary. Shuichi was already asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------

ALRIGHT! That was yummy. n.n I shall try to update on the weekend! Ready! Set! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pocky, plushies, and the Anime otaku way!


	6. Intervention

(bows repeatedly on knees) I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!

MDS: Okay that's enough! You're a nut.

Right sorry. (bows again) Please no be mad at me! I trying to think of a good excuse but I can't so I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!

AutumnBaby: O, yes he will be around and there will be a confrontation…

Tate Soyker: You shall see, that you shall.

SeventeenthAngelOfTheSixthHour: Cool pen name. And mom thanks you for the comment!

C. Clarus: Mom says "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Ryua Malfoy: Well, Mom would LOVE to have a Sanzo plushie! (Being her first anime love and all. He on her computer background at work.) Hey what a coincidence! My sis hates yaoi too! Glad we got you into something new! TV ain't showin' it but you can buy the FULL box set at Suncoast or Frys or some store like them! Good Luck!

clueless97: yes, that would be a problem… But glad that it amused you!

MC-88: Sorry! I forgot Mr.Bear's Japanese name! And so has mom. (though when I miss place the last disk and she was watching the series over in Japanese she got mad and went out a bought her own box set) n.n Hope like new chappy!

Chapter 6: Intervention

Tohma really did love Mika. He would never have married her if he didn't. But sometimes she could be a real pain in the ass. He tapped the fingers of one carefully manicured hand on the desk while he watched her pace back and forth on the other side, waving her hands angrily as she complained at length about the influence Shuichi had over Eiri and how bad it was for him. Not that Tohma disagreed with her, but he doubted there was much they could do about it. Eiri had made his choice, and he'd chosen Shuichi.

When Mika finally paused for breath, Tohma quickly wedged a word in. "I agree with you that it would be better if Eiri ended their relationship, but I don't think he's going to do that. He seems rather taken with young Mr. Shindou."

Mika whirled to glare at him, her fists jammed against her hips with her elbows sticking out. "Eiri listens to you more than he does me, Tohma! I need you to go and talk to him." Unable to stand still, she started pacing back and forth again. "You need to see him. There's something wrong. He has some kind of rash; it looks almost like bite marks."

"Bite marks?" Tohma echoed in surprise. That got his attention and he suddenly focused on what Mika was saying.

"Sort of like bite marks." She stopped and stared straight ahead. "When I asked him about it the first time, he got all secretive and threw me out of the apartment. I haven't been able to get him to talk to me about it since. He just keeps saying he's fine." She turned and leaned across the desk, her face worried. "But he really does look sick, Tohma. He's really pale and once he told me all he wanted to do was sleep. Does that sound 'fine' to you?"

"No, it does not." Tohma folded his hands neatly on the desk. "I will go speak to Eiri, Mika. I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, Tohma." She smiled, but it didn't take the worry out of her face. "Call me, ok?"

"I will."

After she left, Tohma turned to stare out the window. This high up, all he could see was the sky and other tall buildings. But he wasn't really looking at the view. K had mentioned that Shuichi had acquired a groupie. Some man who kept turning up at their concerts and parties looking for Shuichi. K had thought he was harmless, but Tohma wondered. He knew very well what illness could make a man tired and pale, especially when accompanied by a rash that looked like bite marks. Though it had been awhile since he'd had to deal with it, he wasn't terribly surprised. There was something about rock music that just brought the vampires out of the woodwork. And Shindou's music had a certain appeal to it.

Tohma steepled his fingers and tapped them against his lips. If Eiri was being secretive with Mika, that meant he probably knew what was happening and had decided to accept it, just like he'd decided to accept Shuichi's impetuous passion. Well, Mika was right this time. Tohma did need to talk to Eiri. He just wondered if it would do any good.

- - - - - - - -

Tohma entered the apartment quietly. Shuichi should have been in the studio, but he obviously wasn't. Tohma could hear him and Eiri in the bedroom. Closing the door quietly, he went into the kitchen to wait, sitting at the table with his hands folded neatly in front of him. He could still hear them, however. Especially Shuichi. His cries of pleasure slowly increased in volume until Tohma could hear him plainly.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh, god! Oh, Yuki! I love you! I love you! Oh! Ah! Ahhh! Ahhhhhh!"

He finally fell silent, clearly satisfied. Tohma sighed. He didn't want to be jealous, but it was hard. Eiri's womanizing had been easier to bear, but now he was with a man, and happy. Tohma had to fight to keep the jealousy from welling up inside him.

"Did you enjoy that?" Eiri spoke from the doorway.

Tohma tried not to show his surprise. He hadn't heard Eiri leave the bedroom. "No," he replied honestly. "You know how I feel about your relationship with Shuichi."

"Then why are you here?"

"Mika is worried. She asked me to speak to you."

"Oh." Eiri walked into the kitchen and began filling the tea kettle with water. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please."

They didn't speak while Eiri made the tea. He poured it into two cups, set one on the table in front of Tohma and sat down opposite him with the other cup in his hand. He sipped his tea slowly, clearly prepared to wait until Tohma felt like talking.

"How is your book coming?"

"Fine. I did twelve pages last night."

"I'm glad to hear it. Shuichi is so impulsive, I worry that he interferes with your creative process."

"He knows when I need him to be quiet. And he's not here all the time."

"I didn't expect him to be here today. He's supposed to be rehearsing."

"I'm sure K will be calling to threaten him soon." Eiri smiled slightly. "But I wanted his company this morning, and he never complains when I do."

Tohma frowned. He sipped his tea and stared at the table in front of him, annoyed with himself for being distracted from the matter at hand by irrational jealousy.

"I know what's going on, Eiri," Tohma said finally. "It may seem harmless to you now, but it can only get worse. Don't let Shuichi drag you down with him."

Eiri put his cup down and fixed his eyes on Tohma. "Shuichi isn't just some guy I'm dating, Tohma. He's my lover. I live with him. I am not going to leave him again. As my friend, you should accept that."

"I do. But this is different. You know Shuichi's behavior isn't normal."

Eiri's smile looked almost secretive. "When has his behavior ever been normal?"

"Eiri…"

"He's a valuable asset to N-G, Tohma," Eiri interrupted him. "I should think you would be more concerned about losing him as Bad Luck's vocalist." He held Tohma's gaze until Tohma nodded.

"Very well. I will see what I can do to extricate him from the situation he's gotten himself into." Tohma rose. "Thank you for the tea. Please tell Mr. Shindou to report to work as soon as possible."

"I'll do that."

- - - -

"Why was Mr. Seguchi here?" Shuichi asked when he got out of the shower.

Eiri wondered if he had heard them talking in the kitchen, or if he just smelled Tohma's scent wafting from the other room. "Mika sent him."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, Shuichi, he's not going to fire you. Tohma is too much the businessman for that."

"But he doesn't like that I'm with you."

"I know, but he won't let a personal matter interfere with business." Eiri took the towel from Shuichi and dried his back for him. "They're worried I'll get sick again, that's all. But everything's all right. We're going to be just fine."

"Are we?" Shuichi turned large, worried eyes up to his. "It's not… normal…" he seemed to be struggling to find the right words, "what we do… when we…" he fell silent with an unhappy frown.

Eiri finished for him, "When we drink each other's blood?"

Shuichi nodded unhappily.

"I admit that as foreplay goes it's a little uncommon, but if we're careful, we're not going to hurt each other." He put his arms around Shuichi and hugged him briefly. "Now, Mr. Seguchi said you should report to work as soon as possible, so get dressed and off you go."

Shuichi snuggled against him for a moment and then bounded off to the bedroom to get his clothes. Eiri suspected he'd just thrown on whatever was lying on the floor, because he reappeared again almost immediately, fully dressed with his backpack slung over one shoulder.

"I don't think I'll be late," he said brightly. "But wait dinner for me, just in case?"

"Bring it with you and then I'll have no choice but to wait for you."

Shuichi laughed. "Ok! I'll pick up some rice bowls. Beef or pork?"

"Beef."

"Ok! See ya!" He bounded out the door and was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's all for now! Meri Kurisumasu minna! We love Kurisumasu presents so please leave us a review!

JA!

(P.S. Mom got me ALL of FAKE for Kurisumasu but she dibsed it! Not fair! O, well I steal it when she finished. Meri Kurisumasu!)


	7. Taking Charge

This chapter's not real long, but it has some interesting twists. Tohma is a fun character and K, well, is K.

Aisukuriimu Keeki: You shall see, that you shall.

clueless97:He may have but that is another story.

SeventeenthAngelOfTheSixthHour: I agree it is and she was thanking you for your chapter 5 comment.

Ryua Malfoy: I know. Totally unfair!

Chapter 7: Taking Charge

Shuichi dashed into the studio just as Fujisaki was heading out the door and knocked the younger man sprawling.

"Oh, Fujisaki! I'm sorry!" Shuichi exclaimed, pulling him to his feet.

Fujisaki dusted himself off huffily and glared at Shuichi. "Where the hell have you been? Rehearsal was supposed to start over two hours ago. I had a new arrangement I wanted to play for you."

"I'm sorry, I was delayed," Shuichi replied, a little flushed. "But I'm looking forward to hearing your arrangement. I'm sure it's very good." He tried to sound sincere and encouraging, so Fujisaki wouldn't leave.

"If you really thought that, you'd be on time," Fujisaki retorted indignantly. He started out the door again and was knocked sprawling a second time by the sudden arrival of Mr. Sakano.

"Shindou! You're finally here!" he shouted. "Mr. Seguchi asked to see you as soon as you arrived!" When Shuichi didn't move, he jumped up and down excitedly. "Why are you still here?! The president of N-G asked to see you! You must go immediately! Go! Go!" He waved his hands toward the door while jumping from foot to foot in exasperation.

"Ok! I'm going!" Shuichi hurried to the elevator and fretted all the way up. Undoubtedly, Tohma Seguchi wanted to see him about Eiri Yuki. He entered Mr. Seguchi's office trying to look meek and harmless.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Shindou. Please sit down."

As always, Tohma Seguchi looked young and kind. His slightly effeminate voice and slender build always made bigger, louder men think they could intimidate or control him. But Tohma Seguchi was made of steel. Only the foolish and brash tried to take him on. Everyone else knew better, or quickly learned. Shuichi took the offered seat, trying not to look as worried as he felt.

"Mr. Shindou, I suppose you are aware I called on Mr. Yuki this morning."

"Yes, Mr. Seguchi."

Tohma leaned forward and crossed his arms on the desk. From anyone else, that posture would have conveyed confidentiality. With Tohma, it felt like a slightly veiled threat. "I would appreciate complete honesty from you, Mr. Shindou." He held Shuichi's eyes until Shuichi ducked his head in a quick nod. "Were you victimized by a vampire on your recent concert tour?"

Shuichi stared, utterly dumbfounded. "How do you know that? Did Yuki tell you?"

"He didn't have to; I recognize the signs."

Shuichi paled and put a hand over his mouth. _He recognized the signs? Who else knew?_

"I need you to tell me everything, Mr. Shindou. Your condition, and Eiri Yuki's condition, will only worsen unless the situation is rectified. I will take care of it, but I need to know the complete truth. What is the creature's name?"

"Satoshi Seido," Shuichi whispered. He couldn't manage anything louder. He was nearly too stunned to speak at all.

"All right. I want you to tell me about every encounter. And I need all the details, no matter how embarrassing or trivial." Tohma leaned forward. "I do not mean to be too dramatic when I say your lives depend on this."

Shuichi slumped down in the chair. He had not even told Yuki about all the times Satoshi had taken him, or how. But Tohma's relentless gaze pinned him to the chair. He had no choice. Slowly, in a shaking voice, he told Tohma every sordid detail of his encounters with Satoshi Seido.

- - - - - - - -

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Seguchi?"

"Yes, K. Thank you for coming so quickly."

K sauntered into Tohma's office and closed the door behind him. "Is this about Bad Luck? Their rehearsals are going pretty well, when Shindou shows up and Fujisaki's not mad at him and Hiro's not daydreaming about Ayaka." He strolled forward and leaned on the back of the chair opposite Tohma's desk.

"I need your help with something."

K brightened instantly. "Great! What gun should I bring?"

"I would prefer it if you used my crossbow." Tohma smiled. "We need something that kills the living and the undead with equal certainty."

"Vampire hunting?!" K exclaimed gleefully. "I haven't done that for years. But why do you want to hunt vampires?" he asked curiously.

"That admirer of Mr. Shindou's who was following your tour was most likely a vampire."

"What?" K stood up straight, his gun suddenly in his hand. "I let a vampire get close to one of my people?" An angry scowl darkened his face. "I'm losing my touch."

"It's not your fault K. Please don't blame yourself. You know that vampires can exert incredible control over their victims, and they are very good at hiding their nature from everyone else. However, there is no doubt that Mr. Shindou has been victimized by a vampire multiple times. He provided me with the details himself. And unfortunately, he has spread the infection to Eiri Yuki."

"That's not good." K slipped his gun back into its holster.

"No, it's not." Tohma stood up. "In order to free them both, we must destroy the source of the infection. In this case, Mr. Satoshi Seido."

"Right. When do we start?"

"Tonight. I'll pick you up. I need to do some research first."

"I'll be ready."

- - - - - - - -

Despite Tohma's suggestion, K looked to be carrying about six guns when he climbed into the back seat of Tohma's limousine. But he hefted Tohma's crossbow with an appreciative smile. It had a crank to retract the cable and a magazine of eight bolts that self-loaded when the cable reached maximum tension.

"Very nice, Mr. Seguchi," he said with a wide grin. "I may have to get one of these."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Do you know where to find this vampire?"

"I have an idea. Mr. Shindou told me Satoshi Seido said he was an art dealer. I could find no businesses or shops registered in that name, or any other records that seemed promising, except for an old newspaper clipping from the 1960's about the home of an artist named Satoshi Seido burning to the ground under suspicious circumstances. I would not have found that except some diligent genealogy student had cataloged several references to the name Seido. The house was right here in Tokyo. So we will start in that neighborhood. I've found that vampires frequently stick close to the places they lived before they joined the undead."

K nodded. "And vampires usually hang out together, when they're not out hunting down a favorite meal."

"Precisely. If Seido has been hunting in Tokyo for a long time, he will have built up a fair-sized coven around him. He'll have protection."

"Not for long," K said grimly. "You got spare clips for this thing?"

"In the case on the other seat." Tohma smiled. K was just the man to have along when you were planning a little mayhem.

- - - - - - - -

Shuichi was subdued when he got home, and he had forgotten their dinner. He realized it as soon as he stepped in the door and saw Eiri waiting for him. His face fell and he mumbled something about going back out, but Eiri caught his shoulder and stopped him.

"Don't worry about it. We can make rice, and I think there's an egg."

"But I said I would bring dinner." Shuichi sounded on the verge of tears.

"Shu-chan, what's wrong?" Eiri put a hand under his chin and made Shuichi look at him.

Tears immediately began to spill from his eyes. "Mr. Seguchi knows!" he wailed. "He made me tell him everything. He knows what I've been doing with you!" He put his arms around Eiri's waist and pressed his face against his chest. "He said he would take care of it. What does that mean?"

Eiri stroked Shuichi's hair gently. "It means that vampire won't bother you ever again. Tohma's a resourceful man. He'll do what he needs to do to save you, and through you, me. So don't worry. Everything will be all right."

"I hope so," he whispered. "I love you, Yuki."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there you are! Now review!


	8. No More Secrets

The apt title of this chapter applies to more than Shuichi's confession. We also learn some things about Tohma that I bet you didn't know! I really like Tohma. He's got so many layers, like an onion, it's fun to peel one back and peek underneath!

clueless97: Of course K's happy now! n.n it's fun now!

AutumnBaby: Mom says that it's important to keep to a charater's personality! And thanks you for noticing.

Ryua Malfoy: n.n K is really funny! I likes him a lots!

AsnGothic: Yay! But why do you not like Seido? He's cool in his own way…

Chapter 8: No More Secrets

Shuichi insisted on telling Eiri everything he had told Tohma Seguchi. In a hesitant, half-choked, frequently inaudible voice, he described how Satoshi Seido had used him. Eiri was shocked and horrified to learn how many times the vampire had fed on him. He had known, of course, that it had happened more than once, but the full extent of it, and how intimate some of the encounters had been, dismayed and infuriated him. No wonder Shuichi had been afraid to tell him! Eiri listened in complete silence, seething with fury. Shuichi wouldn't look at him. He stared at the floor as he spoke, twisting his fingers together. When he finished, he glanced up at Eiri's face for a moment and then quickly looked away.

"Is that all?" Eiri struggled to keep the anger out of his voice, but he knew he failed from the way Shuichi flinched and hung his head. Or perhaps it was simply the scent of his fury singeing the air.

"Yes." Shuichi's whispered reply was nearly inaudible.

"Why didn't you tell K what was happening?" Eiri growled. "He carries a gun, for heaven's sake!"

Shuichi gulped. "Who would have believed me?!" he exclaimed tearfully. "And I was afraid. Mr. Seido told me not to." His shoulders began to shake. "And I knew you would hate me! I didn't want you to find out!" The words tumbled out of him as he sobbed, and he collapsed off the couch onto his knees. "I was afraid you would leave me again!" He buried his face in his hands and slumped to the floor, crying hysterically.

Eiri stared at the floor in front of him and tried to sort through his feelings. Shuichi's sobs tore at him, but he couldn't stop thinking about Satoshi Seido. His blood lust had infected them both, but the insatiable thirst he and Shuichi now shared, that had become an integral part of their lovemaking, was not what bothered him. What bothered him, he realized, was that someone had once again taken advantage of Shuichi. He looked up at the sobbing young man and blinked back tears of his own. How had Shuichi endured the torment all those months, believing he was going to lose Eiri over something he couldn't control?

Eiri slipped off the couch and wrapped his arms around Shuichi, rocking him gently. "I will never leave you again, Shu-chan, I promise." He pressed his cheek against the top of Shuichi's head. "I belong to you. And you belong to me."

- - - - - - - -

K leaned in the open window of the limousine. "There's an interesting crowd in that private club across the street," he remarked.

"Did you see Mr. Seido?"

"No, but I got some interesting reactions when I asked if anyone had heard of him." K grinned broadly. "One guy tried to grab my arms and another guy acted like he wanted to take a bite out of me. I dissuaded them."

Tohma smiled. He could imagine what K had done to 'dissuade' the two men from attacking him. "Do you think it would be worthwhile to try a little more detailed questioning of one or two of the patrons?"

"Oh, I think it would definitely be worthwhile."

"Very well." Tohma leaned forward and tapped on the glass separating the driver from the passenger compartment. The glass slid down a few inches. "Open the trunk, please."

"Yes, sir."

K opened the door and Tohma stepped out. K reached in behind him to grab the crossbow and the case with the spare bolts while Tohma walked around to the trunk and retrieved a thick metal shaft about a meter long. He twirled it between his hands for a moment and then gripped it firmly in his right hand. There was a sharp click and pointed ends shot out from either end of the shaft, producing a fighting staff about two meters long. K looked a question and Tohma pointed one end toward him.

"Fire-hardened wooden tips," he said calmly. "Just the thing for close fighting with the undead."

"Very cool." K hefted the crossbow. "Shall we go?"

"By all means."

Tohma and K crossed the street and descended the steps leading to the front door of the club.

"If you don't mind K, I'd appreciate it if you would go in first and 'soften up the room', as you Americans say."

K chuckled. "And I have said it!" He cranked the crossbow to load it. "Just give me a minute," and he kicked the door open.

The thunk of the crossbow firing sounded almost immediately. It was followed two seconds later by another thunk. Two more brief seconds and a third thunk, and then Tohma began to hear shouts of anger and alarm.

"That would be my cue," he murmured to himself, and he stepped through the door.

The lighting was dim in the club, but he had expected that. He pulled off the sunglasses he'd been wearing in anticipation and quickly assessed the situation. K was standing just to the left of the door with the crossbow raised. As Tohma entered, he methodically fired off a fourth shot to bring down a man charging toward him and then dropped the crossbow, pulling guns out of holsters under each arm. Tohma stepped forward and to the right so as not to get into K's line of fire and twirled his staff in front of him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he called out, "my friend and I have just a few questions. If one of you cares to step forward and answer them, we can be on our way without any further trouble."

There was a momentary pause and then the room surged toward them with an animal roar of fury. K fired methodically, picking out the more obvious humans in the crowd and putting them down with bullets through non-vital organs. Tohma took one more step forward to give himself clearance, twirled the staff once above his head and then brought it down at the end of the rotation and jabbed it into the chest of the first person to reach him. With a shriek of anguish, the man collapsed, crumbling away into bones and dust. Tohma spun lightly into the room, twirling the staff and jabbing it to left and right with quick hard thrusts. All around him, the undead became the true dead, the older ones crumbling to dust, the more recent to dried and moldering corpses.

Silence fell and Tohma spun one last time to make sure they were really done. K holstered his pistols and pulled another one from a holster on his ankle. For a moment, Tohma was concerned they had killed all the vampires, but then he saw a woman cowering against the bar, the bodies of two men shielding her from Tohma's staff. One of the men was wounded and clearly near unconsciousness. The other was obviously terrified, but appeared ready to defend the woman anyway. Tohma shook his head. It always astonished him how captivated a vampire's victims could become. He rested the end of his staff on the ground.

"Now, I repeat, if one of you cares to step forward and answer our questions, we will be on our way."

The frightened man started to say something, but the woman put a hand on his arm.

"What do you want?" she asked in a wavering, frightened voice.

"I am looking for Satoshi Seido. I want to know where to find him."

"Don't tell him, Misha!" the man exclaimed. "Mr. Seido will kill us!"

"_He's_ going to kill us, you idiot!" she shrieked back, pointing a shaking hand at Tohma. Her eyes flicked to K and then back to Tohma. "He never comes here anymore. Too many vampires, he says. He likes the Club Congo now."

Tohma smiled. He knew Club Congo. It was just the sort of place a vampire would like: lots of young beautiful people anxious to impress the wealthy and powerful.

"Thank you, Miss. I would suggest that you drop the wounded off at a hospital anonymously. I don't think any of us really want the police to be asking questions." He lifted an eyebrow at her and she nodded vigorously. "And of course, I would prefer it," and here he fixed her with a sharp glare, "if Mr. Seido was not informed of my inquiry."

She nodded again, and smacked the young man beside her on the back of the head so he started nodding, too.

"Very well. Good evening, and thank you for your cooperation."

He stepped carefully over the bones, dust and bodies and walked out. K waited until he went by and then backed out after him. They crossed the street and climbed back into the limo, with K watching through the open window until the car pulled away.

"Well, that was mighty fun!" K said cheerfully.

"I agree." Tohma rested his retracted staff across his knees. He leaned forward and tapped on the glass. "Club Congo," he told the driver through the lowered window. "I think it would be better if I approach Mr. Seido alone, K."

"Are you sure?"

"He would recognize you and I don't want to make him suspicious." Tohma folded his hands over the staff on his knees. "Don't worry, I can take of myself."

"I don't doubt that Mr. Seguchi," K replied, "but if you don't mind, I'll wait outside in the car, just in case."

"That's fine."

Tohma looked out the window at the passing traffic as they drove to Club Congo. He considered killing vampires something of a civic duty, but it still left him wishing he could wash his hands. He would be glad when he was done with this business. He just hoped it was not too late to save Shuichi Shindou and Eiri Yuki.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's that! We will have the LAST chapter up around New Years!


	9. Closure

This is it! The last chapter! I know the story is short, but I think you'll like the ending.

Hoshi-Hiru: Glad you likies!

clueless: Well, it's time fer the big moment!

Chapter 9: Closure

The music was extremely loud and the dance floor packed at Club Congo. Tohma made his way to the bar and ordered Glenlivet on the rocks. Even chilled, the alcohol warmed his throat on the way down and washed away the taste of the vampire dust. He moved away from the bar and found an empty spot where he could lean against the wall and survey the crowd. People checked him out as they went by, with men and women showing equal interest. Tohma ignored them; he was used to being stared at. He was pretty sure it was the overcoat he wore that gave him the appearance of being unapproachable, but whatever it was, people looked at him without trying to talk to him, which suited him just fine.

It was nearly one in the morning, the best part of the night from a vampire's perspective. Most club-goers were drunk and compliant by this hour, ready to try anything new, especially if it was kinky. His eyes skimming over the crowd, Tohma paused when he saw a man and woman on the dance floor, swaying slowly to the music. The man's mouth was pressed against the woman's neck and, even from where he stood, Tohma could see him sucking. Long, glossy black hair spilled over the man's shoulder and swung gently as the couple danced and he drank.

A slight smile touched Tohma's lips. _Hello, Mr. Seido._

He waited until Satoshi stopped drinking and moved to lead his partner from the dance floor before pushing away from the wall. Tohma took a path through the crowd that would take him past the dance floor close to where Satoshi and the woman would exit. As he neared them, he looked directly at the couple and caught Satoshi Seido's eye. He smiled slightly and then looked away, but he walked deliberately close to Satoshi, letting his arm brush against Satoshi's arm as he went by. He continued across the room to a tall empty table in a corner and turned to look back, leaning on one elbow as he drained his glass.

It only took Satoshi Seido a minute to join him.

"May I buy you another drink?"

"Please. Glenlivet, 34 years old, on the rocks."

Satoshi signaled to a waitress and ordered Tohma's drink, and red wine for himself. "I don't believe I've seen you here before," he said.

"I don't come here often," Tohma replied. "Too noisy."

"What brings you out tonight, then?" Satoshi studied him intensely, his tongue flicking briefly across his lips.

"Boredom." Tohma fixed his eyes on Satoshi and Satoshi drew in a quick breath.

"Indeed," he murmured. "Perhaps I could help you with that."

The waitress returned with their drinks and Tohma noted she did not ask for payment. Satoshi was obviously well known here. He sipped his drink in silence and watched the dancers. Satoshi watched him.

"You look familiar," he purred. "Are you a performer?"

"I used to be." Tohma bowed his head slightly. "I was with the band Nittle Grasper."

Satoshi's eyes widened slightly and he smiled with pleasure. "Would you like to dance?" His voice was silky smooth.

Tohma put his glass down. "Not here." He looked directly at Satoshi. "I prefer not to be intimate in front of others."

Satoshi's mouth opened slightly and he slid his tongue across his sharp white teeth, a sign of intense attraction in a vampire, Tohma knew.

"Perhaps you would like to step outside for a moment, where it is not so noisy?" His voice was husky with desire.

Tohma just smiled and headed for the exit. Satoshi followed him.

They walked in silence along the brightly lit but empty boulevard until they came to a dim, narrow alley between two buildings. Tohma turned up the alley, but at the point where the light from the boulevard had faded almost completely, Satoshi caught his shoulder and stopped him. He turned Tohma and pushed him up against the wall, stepping close and sliding his hands up onto Tohma's shoulders.

"I have such a weakness for musicians," he purred, "especially beautiful ones." He licked his lips and leaned forward, pulling the collar of Tohma's coat down at the same time.

"I know." Tohma spoke calmly. "But I wonder who you find more attractive: me or Shuichi Shindou?"

Satoshi hesitated and then leaned back with a look of puzzled surprise on his face. "You are acquainted with Mr. Shindou?"

Tohma smiled sweetly. "I should think so; he works for me. I'm the president of N-G."

The look of surprise on Satoshi Seido's face was his last expression. With a soft grunt of satisfaction, Tohma rammed the stake he'd taken from his inside pocket while walking down the alley deep into Seido's heart, and the ancient vampire exploded into dust.

Tohma smiled in grim satisfaction as he brushed the vampire's remains off his garments. "Damn!" he muttered. "Now I really need to wash my hands. And this will all need to go to the cleaners." He walked quietly back up the alley. As he stepped onto the main boulevard, two young policemen walking their beat were approaching.

"Do you require any assistance, Sir?" asked one, obviously curious why a well-dressed gentleman would be stepping out of a dark alley at one in the morning.

Tohma smiled his most disarming smile. "No, thank you. In fact, here's my ride," and he nodded at the limo pulling up with K sticking his head out the window.

"Very good, Sir. Good evening." The two policemen walked on, whispering to each other as Tohma climbed into the limo.

"Any problems?" K asked.

"No, it's all been taken care of." Tohma sighed. "Now we must wait and see if we were in time to save Shindou. And Eiri Yuki."

- - - - - - - -

Shuichi sat up with a cry, clutching his chest. It felt like someone had stabbed him! He gasped for breath as the pain throbbed through him, threatening to choke him.

"Shuichi, what's wrong?" Beside him, Yuki also sat up and put an arm around him.

I… I don't… know…" Shuichi gasped out, still struggling for breath. "It hurts!"

"What hurts?" The worry in Yuki's voice touched Shuichi, even through his anguish.

"My chest… feels like… stabbed…" Talking was too hard, so he stopped trying. He was starting to feel lightheaded. Tiny points of light began to flicker before his eyes and the room started spinning. He slumped backwards, suddenly too weak to hold himself upright.

"Shuichi!" Yuki cried out, but his voice sounded distant.

Shuichi blinked weakly. The room was already dark, so why did it suddenly seem darker? "Yuki!" he whispered, but his voice was so faint he couldn't even hear himself. _I'm dying,_ he thought. _Why? This isn't fair! Yuki, help me!_ He wanted to cry aloud, but his voice wasn't working. _Forgive me, Yuki. I love you._

- - - -

Shuichi's cry startled Eiri awake. But even as he tried to figure out what was wrong, Shuichi slumped over, pale and weak. His eyes were all pupil and his breathing came in ragged, shallow gasps that were rapidly growing weaker.

_He's dying! _Eiri realized. _Why?_ Stark terror clutched at him and tears began to pour unnoticed down his cheeks. He couldn't lose Shuichi, he just couldn't! He clutched Shuichi to his chest. He could feel how slowly Shuichi's heart was beating. He bit his lip as panic tore through him and tasted his own blood. Without thinking, nearly blinded by tears, he lifted Shuichi's head and kissed him. His blood smeared on Shuichi's lips as Shuichi went still in his arms.

Eiri wanted to die, too. He held Shuichi against him and continued to kiss him, wishing for a miracle. And then Shuichi's tongue brushed against his lips. Eiri froze, afraid to move, afraid it was his imagination. Shuichi's tongue licked his lips again and now Eiri could feel the deep, slow beating of his heart. Shuichi's lips moved against his and a breath of air against his mouth told him Shuichi was trying to speak.

"Smell… so… good…" Shuichi murmured.

"Oh, god!" Eiri gasped. Desperately, he bit his own wrist, gashing open the veins there, and pressed the wound against Shuichi's open mouth.

Shuichi's sucks were weak at first, but they grew in strength until Eiri could feel the blood being drawn from his veins. He let Shuichi drink, refusing to think about how much blood he was giving him. But then Shuichi stopped with a gasp and his eyes opened wide.

"Yuki! What are you doing?!" He sat up and scrambled to find something to tie around Eiri's bleeding wrist.

"Saving your life, my dearest love."

Shuichi froze for an instant, and then finished knotting his t-shirt around Eiri's wrist. Then he looked up at Eiri with enormous eyes.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Eiri put his arms around him. "But I want you to understand something."

"Yes?"

"I promised I would never leave you and I expect the same promise from you in return."

Shuichi beamed up at him, joy radiating from his face. "I promise, Yuki!"

Eiri stroked Shuichi's hair gently. "You know, you really are kind of cute."

The End

(or is it?)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(mom)

Ok, it might not be the end! I've cruelly left several questions unanswered.

Did Shuichi turn?

Will he turn Yuki?

Why does Tohma know so damn much about vampires?

Has Tohma had a close encounter with a vampire before?

All these questions (and maybe more!) will be answered because (drum roll here): I've thought of a sequel. (Ok, that means I figured out what I want to happen next.) In any event, I plan to write that as a separate story, just for the hell of it, and also because I thought of a really cool title I want to use.

So, look for my upcoming story Gravity Well, which will continue the saga begun in The Dark Side of Gravity. See you soon!

(me)

So, that's how it is! Mom will post the sequel under her pen name: MomsDarkSecret


End file.
